The subject matter disclosed herein relates to metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) devices, such as silicon carbide (SiC) power devices (e.g., MOSFETs, IGBTs, etc.).
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Power electronics systems widely use modern power devices to convert electrical power from one form to another form for consumption by a load. Many power electronics systems utilize various semiconductor devices and components, such as thyristors, diodes, and various types of transistors (e.g., metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFETs), junction gate field-effect transistor (JFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and other suitable transistors), in this power conversion process.
Specifically for high-voltage and/or high-frequency and/or high-current applications, devices utilizing wide bandgap semiconductors, such as silicon carbide (SiC), aluminum nitride (AlN), gallium nitride (GaN), etc., may afford a number of advantages in terms of high temperature operation, reduced ON-resistance, and smaller die size than corresponding silicon (Si) devices. Accordingly, wide bandgap semiconductor devices offer advantages to power conversion applications including, for example, power distribution systems (e.g., in electrical grids), power generation systems (e.g., in solar and wind converters), as well as consumer goods (e.g., electric vehicles, appliances, power supplies, etc.). However, the differences between SiC and Si material systems, for example, can cause certain processes (e.g., device designs and/or manufacturing processes) that work well for Si devices to be unsuitable for corresponding SiC semiconductor devices, and vice versa. Accordingly, in addition to their benefits, wide-bandgap semiconductor materials also present challenges during device design and fabrication.